


That's Christmas to Me

by LadyFogg



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [16]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Music, cuteness, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet Christmas drabble I decided to throw together. We’ll just say it takes place before Trip the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Christmas to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is Pentatonix’s That's Christmas to Me. https://play.spotify.com/track/2U9kDk5mlHYunC7PvbZ8KX

It's Christmas at the Mill House, though you're not sure it really means anything.

Before Nyla, you had enjoyed the holiday but she had been apathetic about it and you eventually lost interest.

John has never really shown interest in any holiday, which is why you're surprised to walk down the stairs to find him listening to Christmas music as he moves around the kitchen.

“Good morning,” you say.

“Happy Christmas, Lola,” John says.

“Didn't take you for being the festive type,” you say, moving to lean on the counter.

“Never had reason to be,” John says. “Been a long time since I wasn't alone on Christmas.” He gives you a half smile. “I take it you're not one for the holidays.”

You shrug. “Used to be. Lost it a long time ago.”

John puts down the spatula he's holding and comes around to your side. Without saying anything, he offers you his hand.

You raise your eyebrow. “I don't dance. Except for that one time.”

“Come on, love,” John says. “Humor me.” He takes your hand and pulls you towards him.

He begins to dance with you to the beat of the song, humming along with the tune. You give in with a smirk, going slightly dead weight against him.

He chuckles. “At least pretend to be into it.”

“If I had a nickle.”

John laughs. “I'd be broke...er.”

Your smirk widens and you start to move your feet. You rest one hand on his shoulder and adjust the other so it's comfortably in his hand.

“I see the children play outside, like angels in the snow,” John sings. “While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe. And we'll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be. Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.”

You let him pull you closer and you rest your head against his.

“I've got this Christmas song in my heart, I've got the candles glowing in the dark, I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree, Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me, Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me.”

You pull back slightly to kiss him, still moving along with the music. The kiss is simple, but so sweet and promising.

When you draw away, John gives you a lopsided grin.

“You tell anyone we danced and I'll punch you.”

“It'll be our little secret, love.”


End file.
